


One Last Story

by cherryongie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Recap, SasuNaru - Freeform, i just re-read chapter 699 and i'm dying, i wrote this for my prelims lol, sns, these two are precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryongie/pseuds/cherryongie
Summary: My father was deeply in love with a boy who was blinded by hatred.Yet, he still chased after him.





	One Last Story

He told me one last story. He used his aged, ruined voice like an old man's hands to pick the lock on his past. I never knew of my father's story, I had never taken the time to listen before.

He had always been alone. His parents were absent from this world. The people around him treated him like an outcast. Nobody ever had approached him, asking him if he was okay. He was a monster to them--a demon. However, there was a boy like him. He didn't approach him, but now he wished he had. They boy's entire family were massacred; he too was now alone.

But when the two were forced into a group together, my father realised they were _not_ alike. The boy was arrogant, constantly fawned over by girls, and hell-bent on revenge for his family--whereas my father was care-free, loud, obnoxious and lonely. They couldn't stand each other.

Over time, their bitter rivalry blossomed into a deep and mutual relationship. They would die for each other--they understood each other's pain, and they became inseparable.

However, things rapidly descended into chaos. The boy was blinded by hatred, and abandoned his life to seek out his revenge on the one who took away his loved ones--his own brother. My father tried fruitlessly to bring him back, training endlessly to improve his strength so he could venture after him. Their bond was barely paper-thin, yet he refused to give up on the one person who acknowledged his existence.

When my father had finally found the boy, he was different. Cold, malevolent, and merciless.

The boy my father once knew and loved was gone--only to be replaced by a bitter and empty adolescent whose goal was to kill his brother.

And my father.

I do recall my father recounting countless times of how that boy wanted to kill him. His descent into darkness was stopped by his only source of light in his ghastly state. For him to immerse himself into complete and utter darkness, he had to eliminate his sun. My father was the only thing keeping him from his ultimate goal. My father once told me he lost count of how many times that boy had tried to kill him. He couldn't understand. They grew up together, trained together, ate together, laughed together; why must his whole life be nothing but suffering?

He knew he couldn't live without the boy. He would either find him, or die alongside him. He also knew the boy couldn't live without him either--that's why he wanted him dead, so nothing in his pointless life would matter.

Still, my father continued his pointless pursuit of the boy, even when others gave up. He created deep bonds with many, and he lost bonds with many. But the only bond he needed was that boy's. When they reunited, the two adolescents discovered that they were complete opposites, yet still the same.

My father was the sun. The boy was the moon. My father was the yin to the boy's yang.

"Goodbye, my one and only." Said the boy to my father as they punched, kicked, rolled on the ground in combat.

"I'll shoulder your hatred and die alongside you!" My father had once promised.

In one final blow, the boy's left arm was obliterated, and my father's right arm shattered.

As they lied side-by-side, broken, bloody and bruised, my father revealed his adornment for the boy--a love that had been burning in his heart like a wild fire since they first met.

"...It's just...when I see you carrying that burden and going on about everything the way you do...somehow...I just hurt."

The boy's face was mixes of many emotions. Hope, hurt, love, and everything in between.

Then once again, the boy disappeared. My father, in his heartbroken state forced his heart to love a woman, marrying her. I am the bolt that holds their weak marriage together. My mother is unhappy, and my father is broken.

Still no word from that boy. My father waited anxiously for his return--and when he finally finished his journey of redemption, that boy was no longer a boy. He became a man. My father had ran to him, sweeping him off his feet, finally expressing his undying love for the man after so long. The man asked how he could still love him, even after all his horrible deeds. My father grinned and enveloped the one-armed man into an embrace.

"Because you're my one and only."

Pale cheeks burned, raven hair fluttered in the breeze, a gleam of life finally returning to empty ebony eyes. Golden blonde hair tickled his skin, a broad smile as radiant as the sun and a bone-crushing hug. Things were finally perfect.

My father's journey has finally reached its end; however the story and legacy that he created shall forever live on.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I wrote this for my Advanced English year 11 preliminary exams...and I got 12/15 for it so I changed a few things for this version. My teacher had no idea it was fanfiction haha.
> 
> It's told through the point of view of Boruto cause why not?


End file.
